1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to security on aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing security of wireless devices on an aircraft.
2. Background
In-flight passenger Internet connectivity is becoming increasingly available on aircraft for passengers. Many passengers now have one or more personal electronic devices (PEDs) that are carried on board during flight. For example, a passenger may have a laptop, a mobile phone, and/or other devices that are capable of Internet access using wireless connections. With these services, a passenger during an en route flight phase may use a laptop or mobile phone to access the Internet. This access is provided by access points located in the aircraft. These access points are connected to satellite, airborne, or land-based networks to various service providers.
With this increased use, some concerns are present with respect to interference with aircraft systems that may be caused through the use of these personal electronic devices. Additionally, concerns are also present with respect to unauthorized or undesired uses of these devices on the aircraft.
For example, some concerns are present with respect to hackers or other persons gathering unauthorized access to systems or devices on the aircraft.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.